


lucky i'm in love with my best friend

by equalitylarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: (i definitely did), Fluff, M/M, i may have cried writing their vows, just harry and louis being cute on their wedding day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equalitylarry/pseuds/equalitylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis' wedding day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	lucky i'm in love with my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> title from "lucky" by jason mraz and colbie caillat
> 
> (unfortunately) i don't own one direction, so everything that happens in this fic is purely from my imagination.
> 
> all mistakes are my own!
> 
> i'm also on tumblr at equalitylarry!
> 
> comments and kudos greatly appreciated!!

"lou, can i please come in and see you?"

louis sighed as he fiddled with the hem of his sweater, “hazza, you know how our moms are about this. they’re insisting that we don’t see each other until the ceremony. you know, tradition and all that.”

"we’re not all that traditional, babe." harry chuckled from behind the door.

louis just rolled his eyes, but he stood up and walked to the white door and placed his hand on it.

"please." the younger boy whined, leaning his head against the door, and pouting slightly.

"i can feel your pout from here," louis said, smiling, "cheer up! it’s our wedding day!"

"you know i couldn’t be happier, lou. well, maybe i could if i could see you right now!"

"only a about an hour left, babycakes. now go get ready!"

harry huffed loudly, but left the door, stomping his feet as he walked down the hall. louis laughed to himself, and took his place back in the big comfy chair in the corner of the room. the room was beautiful, the walls were lined with tall bookshelves full of leather bound novels, with lavish furniture to rest on. the boys had decided to get married at leeds castle because “c’mon lou! leeds!” and “you’re my prince so it works” and who was louis to deny his princess his wish.

although the boys weren’t allowed to see each other before the ceremony, harry had decided to challenge his fiancé to a scrabble battle from their respective rooms. harry was trying to go easy on the older boy, but louis almost gives up when harry places down “abaxial.” louis sends him a text, “is that even a word??? xx” and can’t help but laugh when harry replies with about ten smiley faces wearing sunglasses. just as louis thinks he has a good word to play, his mother walks into the room holding his suit.

"come on, darling! time to get dressed!"

louis smiles so wide that it almost hurts, but he doesn’t care. he unzips the bag slowly and takes out the traditional black suit and crisp white shirt. he knows that he and harry have matching suits, but he would be wearing a green tie that almost perfectly matched his fiancé’s eyes, while harry would be wearing a blue bowtie. louis could feel his mom watching him from the other side of the room, so he strode over to give her a hug. she was already almost crying as she left to go meet anne in the hall to finalize everything as their sons got dressed. anne, too, was already to the point of tears, and she said the same was true about harry.

the thought of harry crying caused louis to fumble slightly with the buttons on his shirt, but he managed to hold himself together until he finally got his tie right. just as he was putting on his jacket, anne walked into the room carrying the white flower to be pinned to his jacket.

"hey, love."

"hi, mum." louis replied, stepping forward to hug her.

anne laughed quietly, “i’ll officially be your mum in a few minutes!”

louis blushed and focused his stare on his shiny black dress shoes, “is it almost time?”

"yeah, love, it is. you ready?" anne asked, taking the boy’s hand.

"to be honest, i’ve been ready for six years."

———-

anne left the room shortly after to go and join harry. as she walked down the winding hallways, she passed jay and gave her a quick wink. she finally reached the room that harry occupied, and knocked quickly, “you ready, h?”

harry opened the door immediately, “is it time?”

"yeah, honey, it is." anne smiled.

"do i look okay?" the boy asked nervously, smoothing down the front of his trousers.

"you look lovely!" anne assured, and with that the pair began the walk to the castle garden.

the butterflies in harry’s stomach began fluttering as he walked out of the castle and into the vast gardens and anne began leading him to where he would walk down the flower-lined aisle to louis.

anne and harry paused before louis could see them to hug the three other boys before they made their way down the aisle, zayn and liam to stand next to louis, and niall to stand next to gemma on harry’s side.

then, as the traditional music began to play, harry began to walk slowly towards louis, tearing up more and more with each step. he could feel his mother’s grip on his arm tightening, and he looked up to see her already crying. the guests rose as he made his way past them and towards the alter, where louis stood, with his back turned. when harry and anne were halfway down the aisle, the minister nodded to louis, her eyes sparkling. louis turned around slowly and immediately locked eyes with harry. the older boy’s hand flew up to cover his mouth as he took in the sight of his fiancé, and his eyes began to water. harry was grinning ear to ear and he had an overwhelming urge to sprint the rest of the way to the alter and into louis’ arms. however, he managed to walk the rest of the way before kissing his mother on the cheek lightly, and then maybe sprinting a little bit to get to louis.

louis took harry’s hands immediately, and ran his thumb soothingly over the back of the younger boy’s hand.

"i love you." harry mouthed, as the minister prepared to begin the ceremony.

"we’re are gathered here today to celebrate the relationship of harry and louis and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another. their love for each other started with two young teenage boys who met in a bathroom, and it has grown stronger each day, as they have experienced life together, through the ups and downs. today, harry and louis have written their own vows, and they will now take this time to share them with us."

the minister nodded to harry, and he let go of louis’ hands with one last squeeze to retrieve his notes from his pocket, “louis william tomlinson, from the day that i met you, when i was sixteen years old, i knew that you were my soulmate. actually, maybe it was three years before that, when fate tried to bring us together for the first time. but it doesn’t matter how or when we met, because i think that in every life, and in every situation, we were made to love each other. and no matter how hard it got, i knew that we were worth it. you are the compass to my ship, and the key to my lock, and a million other things. you fit so seamlessly into my life that i can no longer imagine it without you. i have loved you every minute of every day for six years, and i will love you until the end of this life, and into the ones after that.”

harry had realized that he practiced those vows so many times that he didn’t even need the paper at all, so he spent the entire time staring into his lover’s eyes. by the end, tears were streaming down louis’ face, and harry brought one hand up to the older boy’s face to wipe the tears away. louis brought his hand up to hold harry’s, and the two stood like that for a few seconds, before louis realized that it was his turn.

"what harry said." he giggled quickly, before reaching for his own scribbled vows. "harold, when i met you, you were a young, curly-haired menace who had no concept of personal space. but looking back on it, neither did i, and that’s probably why we got on so well. these past six years have been the best of my life, and i can’t wait to see what the future has for us. i am truly the luckiest man alive to be able to have you at my side through everything, because you truly do make me strong. there are not enough days in forever to fully express my love for you, but i promise that i’ll try. i promised years ago that i’d marry you harry, and you very well know that i will never break a promise."

there was not a dry eye in the entire crowd as the second boy finished his vows. harry and louis joined hands again as gemma brought the rings forward. the rings were beautiful, simple platinum bands set with three diamonds. harry had them picked out for years, and louis had agreed immediately when harry showed him.

"harry and louis will now exchange rings, symbolizing their everlasting commitment to each other. louis, please place the ring on harry’s left ring finger and repeat after me. i give you this ring, as a symbol of our love, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.

wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when i am not.”

louis repeated the words carefully, while placing the ring onto harry’s finger and then kissing his knuckle gently.

the minster then turned to harry, “harry, please repeat after me. i give you this ring, as a symbol of our love, for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come. wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day and know that my love is present, even when i am not.”

harry placed the sparkling ring onto louis’ finger, and then laced their fingers together again.

"now harry and louis, you have expressed your love through your vows, and showed your commitment by exchanging rings, and it is now time for one last question. louis, do you take harry to be your husband, in good times and bad, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

"i do."

"and harry, do you take louis to be your husband, in good times and bad, through sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"

"i do."

"by the power vested in me, i now pronounce you husband and husband. you may now seal your love with a kiss."

louis immediately wrapped his arms around harry’s neck and pulled him in for a sweet kiss, harry’s hands quickly finding louis’ hips. there were catcalls from niall and joyful shouts from everyone as they pulled back reluctantly.

the minister watched the newlyweds with a smile on her face, “it is my honor to present to you, mister and mister tomlinson-styles!”

harry and louis gripped hands tightly as they walked down the aisle. they barely made it into the castle before louis pressed harry up against the stones, “i love you, husband.”

harry tilted his face down for a kiss, “i love you too, husband.”


End file.
